The present invention relates in general to selectively providing signals and more particularly concerns novel apparatus and techniques for allowing a subscriber to select a special program for viewing while indicating at a central location that the program is being viewed. The invention achieves these results with apparatus that is reliable, relatively inexpensive and relatively easy to install using existing communications channels, such as the transmission lines in a master antenna television system (MATV) already installed in a motel or hotel.
It is an important object of the invention to provide methods and means for selectively providing signals.
It is another object of the invention to achieve the preceding object with television programs.
It is a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects while using existing transmission links in an MATV.
It is a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects with reliable apparatus that is relatively inexpensive to assemble, operate and install.
It is a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects while providing signals that facilitate monitoring at a central location those remote locations viewing the channel.
It is a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects with a system that does not interfere with viewing other television channels when the special channel is not selected.
It is another object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects while providing secure operation.